Drag Me Down
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Enji suddenly found himself becoming a huge fan of the Drag Queen Deku, who Rei introduced him to. Slowly becoming obsessive, he enters a contest to hopefully win a chance to meet Izuku. Their meeting isn't what he quite planned. #1 Fanboy!Enji, Drag Queen!Deku semi-AU. For the EnDeku 2018 Shotgun Secret Santa.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: Enji suddenly found himself becoming a huge fan of the Drag Queen Deku, who Rei introduced him to. Slowly becoming obsessive, he enters a contest to hopefully win a chance to meet Izuku.  
Set as a future fic, sometime after manga or something and LoV have been dealt with (and post-Enji becoming officially #1), and a Drag Queen/Quirkless!Izuku AU.  
Spoilers: No, not really?  
Warnings: Age disparity, Same-sex, and sexual situations.  
Pairings: Izuku/Endeavor

 _ **For you, TwinkMight! (who prompted this for the EnDeku 2018 Secret Santa (shot gun style XD)) on the EnDeku Discord server!**_

 **Drag Me Down**

Todoroki Enji was the Number One Hero. After everything, he'd finally made it. His life was even finally shaping up, with his family on the mend. His youngest was talking to him on a regular basis, and had graduated with top marks from UA and was now working with him in his agency. Fuyumi was relieved that their family wasn't completely dysfunctional anymore, and while he was still working on Natsuo (thankfully grudgingly not yelling at Enji every time they crossed paths), it wasn't a complete clusterfuck.

His wife had gotten better as well, enough to have been able to physically face him and eventually move back into the house. She still had her moments…but she was stabilizing and finding enjoyment in life again. She was even…

"Drag Kings?" he asked, listening to her excited chatter about what she'd been researching and getting into for the past few months.

"And Queens," she smiled brightly at him. She gave him a hesitant look. "It won't…bother you and your reputation if I decide to, um…"

"No," he said quietly. "It's fine. Do what you want." Still, he didn't quite get it or understand what she was talking about. He didn't know anything about this drag thing…

"Are you uncomfortable if I talk about it?" she bit her lip.

He stiffened up, shaking his head. "I just don't understand what it is or what you're trying to do."

Rei gave him a tentative smile. "Well, you see…it's like this…"

Even after she explained it, he wasn't sure he understood, but he supposed he got the basic gist of it. The idea of dressing up like the opposite sex for entertainment or a statement wasn't something he got, more so when they were mostly gay performers.

"Are you…?" he asked awkwardly, after that registered to him.

She blinked. "I don't know," she was just as awkward. "I mean…sex with you before was always good, but we're married and it wasn't like I ever thought of anyone else…"

He shifted in his seat at the kitchen table, sitting across from Rei and feeling out of his element.

"Yeah…Well…It's not like we still…You're allowed to…You know…" he cleared his throat and looked away from her.

"Anyway," she said, laughing lightly. "I want to show you my favorite Drag Queen!" She grabbed her phone and did something with it, before handing it to him. "That's Midoriya Izuku! He's so adorable. He calls his persona Deku and he started out doing cabaret! He's got a really good voice."

He let his wife continue to gush over this Izuku, taking the phone and examining the picture of a feminine boy dressed up in a 20's flapper outfit, with large eyelashes that were exaggerated on his face and heavy dark green eyeshadow that was paired with heavier mascara.

"He's cute," he idly said before freezing up, realizing what he said. He looked at Rei, who was staring at him in surprise before smiling.

"He is, isn't he?"

* * *

Since then, Enji found himself occasionally searching up this Izuku. He found little things about him that he picked up on those searches —things like how Izuku was Quirkless, had been the first person without a Quirk to enter UA after that rule was thrown out, and had decided to pursue a career in entertainment.

" _I want to make people smile. I want them to feel happy and without worry. I thought being a Hero was the best way to do that, but in the end, I found doing this could also be the perfect way to bring out those feelings in people, which is what I_ _ **really**_ _wanted and had been truly aiming for all along._ _"_

Oddly, there were no pictures of Izuku as himself, though plenty of himself as Deku. Though he changed dresses depending on the era he felt like (he seemed to really like the old eras), Izuku always wore his makeup the same and had his green hair wild and curly around his head, occasionally making them even longer somehow.

In no time at all, it seemed, Enji had begun to obsessively look Izuku up everyday, wanting to learn something new about the younger male. He found he was reading articles about him when he had free time at work, or randomly peruse pictures of Izuku as Deku when he could. He liked seeing him perform, the exaggerated femininity even more pronounce as Izuku performed as a female cabaret singer one night and then a pop idol another. The music seemed another thing varied.

He really did have a nice voice and could pass off as a female, if it weren't for the obvious exaggerated female looks. Enji found that there were times he'd stare at his phone too long, and be bothered about it for a bit afterward.

Then one day he saw what was apparently a Deku poster.

By the time he was outside the store with it in hand, he realized that he'd gotten passed being curious and was a full fledge… _fan_.

It was ridiculous and he'd held up the poster to burn it and destroy the evidence he'd bought the damn thing, but he stared at the rolled up poster in his hand and grimaced. His Quirk had already spread to his wrist; just a bit more and…

He immediately shut his Quirk off and examined the poster immediately, feeling an odd sense of relief to see it unharmed.

He went straight home and hid the poster under his bed, only to take it out a moment later and reluctantly place it on a space somewhere on a wall in his room.

No one was going to enter his room after all.

But the next day, he found Rei at the kitchen table opening a package slip eagerly. He saw something fall out and realized they were key chains of sorts.

"What're are those?" he asked as he walked closer.

Rei held them up. "I found Deku key chains! I bought two in case you wanted one," she questioningly held one out before shaking her head. "Never mind me, I just thought you'd like it and the two of us could share an interest in something —"

"I'd like it," he held out his hand, looking away from her to not see her face. When he felt it being placed in his hand, he quickly took it and closed his around it. "Thanks," he ended up saying gruffly.

Rei quietly giggled.

"Let's be fans together, Enji!"

* * *

He started collecting merchandise. Like some-some _fanboy_ , Enji found he'd started buying and making a collection of Deku merchandise in his room.

"Nice shrine," Rei said when she'd seen it, dressed up in an old-fashioned 20's gangster suit. It was reminiscent of the flapper dress Deku wore in the first picture of Izuku he'd ever seen.

"It's not a shrine," he grumbled.

Rei just gave a small smile. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you later."

"Enjoy your night," he mumbled, watching her walk off in a strange saunter.

Still, when he went into his room and saw the collection he'd amassed, he'd silently admitted to just himself that it _had_ become sort of shrine. Sighing to himself, he grabbed his laptop and found himself starting to search up for news on Izuku again.

"Goddammit," he cursed under his breath, but couldn't help scrolling.

He perked up at a new interview and clicked on it to watch it.

Izuku was in full Deku mode, wearing a dress from the Golden Era of Hollywood and wearing the heavy, exaggerated makeup with his hair all styled. Enji involuntarily licked his lips before wincing at himself.

" _So Deku, our beautiful Number One Drag Queen! You've been pretty active lately, which is nice. I heard you've gotten even more exciting news?"_

" _Yes! All Might and I will be hosting the Children's Day Gala, which is amazing! He's my favorite Hero, you know?"_

" _Oh? I don't think anyone's ever known that!"_

Enji felt his stomach drop and a weird sense of depression and disappointment mixed together to fill him. Always fucking All Might. But this was _Izuku_ , who Enji (will actually admit) had become a huge fan of himself, so to hear that Izuku's favorite was that guy…

" _That said, I really love Endeavor too! He's been doing a great job lately, hasn't he? I want to really support him and I hope he continues to work hard as the Number One Hero! Plus, he's really handsome!"_

Izuku ended with a high, feminine laugh, exaggeratedly fluttering his large eyelashes. But Enji felt himself grin, a tug pulling at his stomach while he felt warmer than usual at hearing that.

God, he really had turned into a stupid fanboy.

* * *

Rei came back home all giddy and eager to show off pictures. Enji indulged her and even admitted that she and some new friends she made looked good in their drag outfits, with Rei chattering about the others who had talked to her about drag pageants and all this other stuff that made his head swim.

"Oh! I found this in the club. They were advertising it," she handed him a paper and he looked at it, feeling an odd emotion seize him.

It was an advertisement for a contest for the #1 Fan, where the big prize was to meet Izuku after a performance and have one on one time with him. Alone. No cameras.

Just him and Izuku.

Well, if Enji won, that is. Was he entering? Was he really going to try to win?

But then again, why wouldn't he? He already knew that he'd become an obsessive fan, collecting all sorts of merchandise, always searching up news and whatever else he could on Izuku.

Deku was a being that made people happy and smile, and Izuku transformed into her to be his own kind of brand of a Hero.

It made Enji's days as Number One less numb and tiring, and it made him just a tiny bit happy in his messed up life. That's why he rummaged around for paper and a pen, and sat down at his desk in his study, trying to figure out what to write. It had to be good enough that whoever read it was convinced that he was really Deku's #1 Fan.

He took a deep breath and put the pen to the paper hesitantly.

 _Dear Deku,_

 _I_ _'ve only become a fan recently, but I really adore you. I'm a Pro-Hero and work is very hard everyday. Seeing you smile and hearing you sing makes every day worth it. I'm not really a man of a lot of words…I'm pretty shit at it really…But thank you for your hard work and passion, and I'm actually really glad you were introduced into my life._

He didn't sign it. It was already too honest and intimate, despite being short. Anything else was just going to make him back out of this and set fire to the letter, erasing any evidence it even existed.

So he just folded it up and went to find an envelope for it.

* * *

Enji woke up tiredly, having had a hard night last night. He went to make breakfast, only to find Rei at the table with a small setup on it, apparently waiting for him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She frowned. "Why does something have to be wrong?"

"You're up early and breakfast is already made. You don't usually cook now that you're back in the house."

She waved him off. "I was never a really good cook, so I'm grateful for your cooking. No, just want to surprise you…especially with this."

Rei held up an official-looking envelope and Enji peered at it seriously. Seeing the front though, his eyes went wide and he practically dove for it, snatching it from her hands and practically tearing it open, though he felt horrible when he saw her flinch from the corner of his eye. He mumbled an apology that she waved off.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Enji was more than surprised. It was a response. To him. _From Deku_.

He didn't know if it was manufactured by someone on her team, but it looked and seemed like a personal response.

"He responded back," he said numbly.

"Can I know what it says?" she asked and Enji bit his lip.

He hadn't even read it himself yet, too in shock to realize he'd gotten something back.

"Later?" and she nodded encouragingly.

They ate a quick breakfast before she set off to do something and he hid in his study, staring at the letter in his hands. He opened it up and began to read.

 _Whoever you are, I am really happy to hear that! When I was younger and was told repeatedly I couldn_ _'t be a Hero because I was Quirkless, I was still determined to do something that would still make me be seen as one to others. To hear that a Pro-Hero like yourself was helped by someone like me…I am just glad I was able to brighten your day in any way. Thank you for being a fan. I want to keep smiling and helping others to smile, and I hope you will be one of those who do and that I've managed to keep being there for you._

 _To be honest, your letter is one of the sweetest and most honest ones I_ _'ve ever gotten. Thank you so much!_

 _Deku_

Enji carefully folded it together and went to his room, adding it to the (he was admitting to it, damn it) shrine he'd made.

* * *

He was on patrol with Shoto that morning, and while his son separated from him to look through another section, Enji felt his phone buzz. It was from Rei, telling him to look at his phone at the livestream of the winner of the contest.

He stopped short and did that, watching intently and waiting impatiently. But as he listened, his face grew stony and he inwardly felt disappointment as they announced the winner and he didn't hear his entry number being called.

He hid it though and met back with his son, brooding as he finished the rest of the patrol.

When they returned home, he was about to head straight to his room when Rei called.

"Enji! Letter on the table."

He scowled to himself and wouldn't admit that he basically sulked and dragged his feet to the kitchen table, seeing a plain vanilla envelope. He carelessly grabbed it and opened it, pulling out the letter from inside.

It was only after he'd read it and saw who it was from that he froze up and gaped.

"Enji?"

 _Hey, can we meet? I'd really like to meet you._

 _Deku_

At the bottom was an address.

"Holy shit," was all Enji could say.

* * *

The night he was supposed to meet Izuku, he found himself at a nightclub in Musutafu. It was small and intimate, but it wasn't a dingy place at all. He still felt awkward wandering in and he didn't know if he'd be recognized…

But he was about to meet someone he'd somehow become a fan of and he didn't want to waste this opportunity.

Not knowing what to do, he decided to find a place to sit. But then sensual music came on and _Deku_ came out in full force, swaying to the song in a long Hollywood 30's decade styled evening dress, his usual drag makeup on his face and this time with long, long curls that dipped all the way to his ankles.

 _"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream; make her the cutest that I've ever seen~"_

Izuku was even cuter in person, lips that were painted bright, fucking red and while not as excessive as most Drag Queens, they were plump and made Enji want to bite and suck on them.

His bare chest was displayed as the silk straps of the dress stretched over thin shoulders, his whole body continuing to sway while Izuku's voice echoed eerily through the room.

 _"And tell her that her lonely nights are over~"_

Enji was even more entranced than ever.

He stayed rooted in his spot, disappointed when the performance was over. Then he realized it was time for him to meet Izuku and that disappointment quickly dissipated. Deciding his best bet was to try to go backstage, he traveled to the back and was stopped by security.

"You can't be back here," Enji was sternly told and he twitched, lips almost curling into a sneer.

Then he stopped and inwardly sighed. He was too used to not being stopped or bothered as Endeavor. _He_ was the fan here.

He cleared his throat. "I was asked to meet Izuku here."

Was it alright he used Izuku's real name? Should he have used his stage name? Shit, he didn't know what to do.

The security guard eyed him before grunting and moving aside to let him through.

"Last door in the hallway."

Enji moved past him and tried not to think about the upcoming meeting.

Once he was in front of a dark door with a sign with Deku's name nailed to the front, he knocked and for the first time since he could remember, he was nervous as hell.

But then he was called in by that voice and he opened the door automatically.

Izuku sat in front of the room's vanity, looking ready to clean off the makeup. When he saw Enji through the mirror, those large green eyes went wide at seeing him and he gave a little jolt.

"E-Endeavor?"

Enji felt a bit smug and relieved. The fact someone he had grown to be a huge fan of was reacting like this to him, that he was as much a fan of Enji's…

It made him feel a little bit better and more relaxed about this meeting.

"I'm…happy that you wanted to meet me, even though I didn't win the competition," Enji said quietly. "Thank you for meeting with me."

Izuku smiled at him with lips still painted red, making Enji swallow thickly.

"I was just going to clean up," he told Enji. "Then I'd like to talk to you and get to know you!"

"Do you want help cleaning up?" Enji found himself suddenly saying, before cursing at himself for being weird. "I'm sorry, that was a strange thing to say."

Izuku had gone back to wide eyes for a moment before shyly looking at him underneath those large eyelashes.

"I'd like that."

And then Enji was thrown and stood there staring.

Izuku waited there patiently, still smiling, and Enji made himself move closer.

"Eyelashes first?" he whispered and when Izuku nodded, he bent over the smaller male and held his head still, following the other's directions on how to remove the eyelashes.

Then Izuku handed him a makeup wipe and he was gently tilting Izuku's head back, wiping the heavy eyeshadow over and over again until it was smudging and half disappearing. He stopped.

"You're so beautiful," Enji croaked out.

Red bloomed on those cheeks and Enji leaned down to capture those lips.

His hands went to the vanity on either side of the Drag Queen idol he'd become enraptured in, letting Izuku be free to push him away if he wanted. Instead, thin hands went to his shoulders and he was leaning up into Enji.

He groaned long and loud, and placed his hands on Izuku's hips, feeling the slide of silk fabric as he lifted him up and placed him onto the desk of the vanity. He pulled away, only to be mesmerized by the sight of smudged red on pouty lips and smeared mascara and eyeshadow.

"You look ruined," he said hungrily.

Izuku gave a lopsided grin. "Then really ruin me."

"I like you," Enji confessed first, realizing he didn't want Izuku to think this was just some fantasy and one night thing he wanted. "I mean…I _am_ a fan, but this…I really like you…"

Shit, maybe Izuku didn't want anything more than a fuck. Was he screwing this up? He was going to be so fucking turned down…

"Oh!" Izuku blushed. But then he licked his lips. "To be honest, that letter you sent…made me really like you too. This was even before I knew you were Endeavor, you know."

Relieved, he let his hands trail to Izuku's head and he looked him straight in the eye.

"You still want me to ruin you?" he asked huskily.

Izuku's real eyelashes fluttered and he gasped.

" _Yes_."

* * *

"So dinner?" Enji asked after, full out grinning and feeling ready to accept being a fanboy.

"D-dinner?" Izuku asked dazedly, hands dropping from Enji's hair.

His grin somehow grew and he waited patiently for an answer.

Izuku laughed breathlessly. "Yes! I'd like that a lot."

Well…he wasn't _officially_ the #1 Fan and didn't win that stupid contest…

But Enji was pretty damn alright with being Izuku's #1 Fan in life.

Started 12/24/18 — Completed 12/24/18

 **A/n: Holy crap, this came out longer than I thought it'd be! I'm not even fully sure about the Drag Queen stuff (I tried to research), so I did it alright. I don't know if this was what you were expecting, but I hope you like it, Twink! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Please remember to review! Uncensored version on my Ao3 account!**


End file.
